


Switch

by KatsudonKo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, VictUuri, Vicyuu, Vikturi, atado, nopor, patinaje, sexo anal, sexo oral, switch - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsudonKo/pseuds/KatsudonKo
Summary: Yuuri está celoso. El coqueto pupilo de su esposo le pone los pelos de punta, y la idea de encontrar su eros para atraer la mirada de Víctor hacia él vuelve con fuerza.





	Switch

Llevaba todo el día sintiendo esa irritante sensación en el cuerpo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos en ignorar la situación y convencerse a sí mismo de que no era gran cosa, Yuuri no podía evitar que los celos se instalaran en su estómago con odiosos retortijones, sin ánimo alguno de desaparecer.

Desde que Víctor había comenzado a entrenar a otras personas y él mismo se había retirado, el tiempo que podía dedicarle en la pista había disminuido, y a pesar de que Yuuri lo entendía, observarlo coquetear tan descaradamente frente a él lograba apretarle el estómago de celos.

Bien, tampoco era Víctor el que coqueteaba. Era aquel talentoso y emergente patinador de Estados Unidos que había llegado hace tres semanas y su talento era tal, que su esposo había accedido a entrenarlo casi de inmediato.

Y a él le tocó observar cómo este le hacia ojitos todo el maldito día. La forma en que se bromeaban y reían de algún chiste cómplice, el que se persiguieran por la pista de hielo haciendo maniobras y saltos juguetones que no venían al caso, cómo siempre encontraba una razón para posar su mano sobre el brazo de Víctor, deslizándolo lentamente dejando claras sus intenciones...

Y Víctor o bien era lo suficientemente idiota para no notarlo, o lo hacía y dejaba que lo hiciese.

Si la opción correcta era la segunda, bien que se dejaba coquetear para llenar su ego (algo que no sería raro, Víctor disfrutaba de recibir atención y elogios) o...

O lo hacía porque le interesaba. Porque quería que ese idiota siguiese coqueteándole y el temor a que así fuese, que al fin su esposo se hubiese cansado de él al acabarse aquella magia que compartían cada vez que iba a una competencia, buscase a un nuevo patinador joven y con potencial de brindarle una medalla de oro, logró helarle la sangre y apretar su estómago en un desagradable sentimiento.

Pasó el resto de la práctica enfurruñado en su rincón de la pista. Yurio lo miraba extrañado de vez en cuando por su evidente desánimo, pero no decía nada. En el tiempo que llevaba dirigiendo sus entrenamientos, el lazo con este se había estrechado a otro nivel, después de todo pasaban mucho tiempo juntos viajando y entrenando, era difícil no conocerse más en esas condiciones.

Durante todo el día, Víctor ni siquiera fue a verlo y besarlo como antes solía hacerlo, estaba demasiado concentrado en su propio alumno y Yuuri también debía enfocarse en el suyo, la brillantez de Yura en la pista era difícil de ignorar y si se atrevía a hacerlo el Tigre de Rusia se lo cobraba de inmediato. 

Aunque si lo pensaba bien... Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que Víctor había ido a su lado de la pista a molestarlo un rato o a simplemente besarlo. Ahora si se acercaban, era para cosas técnicas o cotidianas, para recordar al otro sobre ciertos mandados o alguna consulta sobre patinaje. Hace tiempo que Víctor había dejado de ser tan empalagoso frente a la gente e incluso en privado esto se había replicado.

Yuuri había escuchado que después de unos años de matrimonio el amor se enfriaba un poco. Había otras responsabilidades que atender y proyectos por cumplir, la fase de luna de miel hacía tiempo que había acabado por lo que incluso en la intimidad de su habitación, se escuchaban más ronquidos que gemidos.

Aunque muy en su interior, debía admitir que era algo... frustrante.

Víctor y él nunca habían tenido una sexualidad del todo común. Después de mucho experimentar y tener sexo desde que se conocieron, llegaron a un acuerdo que satisfacía del todo los fetiches que compartían, los cuales habían nacido solo de su relación, porque Yuuri jamás se había sentido atraído hacia el BDSM hasta que se enamoró de su entrenador.

Bueno, jamás había tenido sexo antes, así que tampoco es que pudiese comparar.

En definitiva, habían tomado los roles de Switch. Se turnaban para ser el dominante o el sumiso del otro, aunque la gran mayoría del tiempo era Víctor quien tenía el control. Por lo general, solo en periodo de vacaciones Yuuri se sentía lo suficientemente relajado para ser él el dom.

Muchas veces acordaban entre los dos ir cambiando roles, otras, utilizaban la palabra "Switch" para cambiar de forma automática.

O solían hacerlo, porque al parecer lo de tener sexo había quedado atrás hacía un par de semanas.

Por lo general solían tener mucho sexo. Antes era así, cada vez que Víctor era el dom, terminaban follando casi todos los días, su esposo no tenía problemas en empotrarlo contra cualquier pared que pillase y saciar sus deseos hasta agotar energía, Yuuri no recordaba cuántas veces habían terminado haciéndolo en los vacíos vestuarios de la pista de St. Petersburgo.

Cuando era él quien tenía el control, solían pasar horas mimándose antes de tener sexo. Víctor decía adorar ser el sumiso porque podía recibir toda su atención, terminaba el día completamente satisfecho de cariño, a pesar de que no solía estar más de dos días antes de cambiar de roles otra vez.

Pero el caso era, que llevaban tres semanas en las cuales ni siquiera se habían tocado con afanes sexuales.

Tres semanas en las que Víctor era el dom, y lo que más había recibido había sido perezosos abrazos y besos de dormido, pero ni un solo jugueteo erótico que calentase sus noches.

Justo tres semanas... el tiempo en que ese patinador estadounidense había llegado a la pista y robado por completo la atención de su esposo, el cual ya ni siquiera iba a visitarlo a su lado del hielo.

Al final del día, los celos que habían comenzado con una ligera molestia ahora eran un torbellino desagradable en su estómago y a pesar de que quería callarlos con todas su fuerzas, no hubo forma de ignorarlos.

Manejó en completo silencio hacia su departamento. Hace poco se habían cambiado a un lugar un poco más lejos de la pista, Víctor ya no quería vivir en su departamento de soltero porque decía que le recordaba momentos amargos y que quería un lugar que fuese de ambos. Debido a esto, terminaron comprándose un auto para agilizar sus movimientos.

Su esposo se fue parloteando todo el camino. Que Eric esto y Eric aquello. No dejaba de hablar de ese niño y sus proezas en el hielo, de lo talentoso que era y el brillante futuro que le esperaba si seguía enfocándose en él.

—Me recordó a la primera vez que vi a Yurio, es increíble cómo hace los saltos sin una pizca de duda —siguió Víctor como si nada.

—Por favor, no lo compares con Yurio, Eric no le llega ni a la punta de los talones —soltó con acidez, sin medir sus palabras—. Yurio tenía quince años cuando ganó el Grand Prix, y ya era campeón junior.

Víctor lo miró sorprendido, era un inusual de su parte hacer esa clase de comentarios despreciativos, pero escuchar a Víctor comparar a ese mequetrefe con un amigo tan querido y su rival en la pista, logró despertar a la bestia llamada celos que se alojaba en su pecho.

No podía creer que después de estar todo el día coqueteando con ese patinador de cuarta frente a él, ahora siguiese hablando sobre este como si no pudiese contenerse. ¿Y compararlo con Yurio? ¡Por favor! su pupilo le daba tres mil patadas en el trasero cuando se trataba de patinaje.

Aunque deseó en secreto que también fuese literal.

—Ok... Puede que haya exagerado un poco, pero eso no significa que no sea una estrella en potencia. —Se negaba a mirar a Víctor otra vez, demasiado concentrado en el tráfico. Pero por su tono, sabía que su mirada era cautelosa—. Solo pienso que podría hacerlo brillar aún más, potenciar sus capacidades para hacerlo una estrella.

—Ajá.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, sentía las miradas de Víctor sobre él, pero sabía que su esposo no le diría nada hasta que él mismo decidiera hablar.

Excepto que esta vez, no pretendía hacerlo.

Se estacionó en el edificio y salió del auto sin decir una palabra. Vivían en uno de los pisos más altos, al principio el ruso pretendía comprar el penthouse pero luego de ver el escandaloso precio de este, Yuuri se había negado rotundamente.

Makkachin los esperaba emocionado, recibir esas patitas contra él y esa concentración de amor perruno logró calmar un poco su temple enfurruñado, por lo que se dedicó a mimar al caniche mientras Víctor dejaba sus cosas en la habitación.

—Iré a pasear a Makka antes de cenar. ¿Puedes preparar algo de comer? —Alzó la mirada, Víctor se encontraba tecleando en su teléfono sin prestarle atención—. Algo ligero, hoy fue un día agotador. Tuve que perseguir a Eric por toda la pista para hacer que trabajase en serio.

Asintió lentamente, en silencio. Se puso de pie, acercándose a Víctor el cual seguía observando su teléfono y cuando estuvo cerca de él recién logró que el ruso quitase la vista del aparato, sus ojos se quedaron prendados y de pronto hubo un silencio entre los dos.

Yuuri observó atentamente su rostro. Víctor seguía siendo tan apuesto como el día que lo conoció, de hecho podría asegurar que con los años solo se hacía más atractivo. Su tez resultaba más seductora que nunca y el brillo de su mirada estaba vivo, observándolo atento ante lo que quisiese decirle.

Muchas noches pasó preguntándose qué había hecho para recibir el amor de Víctor. Su ídolo desde que era un niño había fijado los ojos en él, aun a un océano de distancia, y había volado precipitadamente hasta la perdida ciudad de Hasetsu, iniciando esa historia de amor que no había tenido fin.

Se esforzó como nunca para conseguir una medalla de oro y sin embargo casarse con Víctor fue como recibir diez a la vez.

Y algo en su interior sentía que lo estaba perdiendo. Lenta, sutilmente justo frente a sus ojos y si podía hacer algo para parar aquello, probaría con todo lo que tenía.

Eso, o al menos disfrutaría de cada segundo de amor que Víctor aún tenía hacia él, antes de que se buscase a otro muchacho en el cual inspirarse y enamorarse y él quedase atrás.

Alguien como ese tonto Eric y sus estúpidos coqueteos.

—Antes de que salgas por esa puerta, necesito que hagamos un pequeño switch.

Los ojos de Víctor se abrieron, por completo sorprendido ante el repentino cambio de roles. Yuuri jamás cambiaba cuando estaban en temporada de competencia, aunque ahora fuese un entrenador y no un competidor. Y cuando lo hacía, solían conversarlo antes y su esposo prácticamente le rogaba que cambiasen por un día.

Vio frente a él cómo la sonrisa de Víctor comenzaba a iluminar su rostro. Sus ojos ahora brillaron emocionados y sus mejillas se colorearon dando una imagen tan hermosa, que una vez más se sintió atontado por la belleza de su esposo.

—¿Es en serio? —De pronto se vio envuelto en un abrazo excesivamente emocionado—. ¡Me encanta! ¿Qué me harás? ¿tengo que cambiarme de ropa? ¿cocino yo? ¿me pongo de rodillas?

—Calma, solo ve a pasear a Makkachin —acarició la espalda de Víctor, intentando controlar su alegría—. Yo prepararé algo ligero para comer. Debes volver en 30 minutos.

—¡Ok!

Antes de que se alejara, tomó sus mejillas. La mirada de Víctor se encendió al verlo acercarse, su rostro estaba más caliente bajo sus palmas y cuando estuvo a punto de besarlo, se detuvo otra vez.

—Regresa pronto a mí.

Decir que su esposo estaba emocionado, era poco.

Víctor se fue prácticamente brincando del departamento, el caniche lo seguía con la colita hacia arriba, copiando la emoción de su humano.

Apenas la puerta se cerró, Yuuri soltó un suspiro. Su corazón estaba acelerado y se había puesto rojo, nervioso por lo que implicaba el ponerse en plan "seductor". A veces el Eros parecía brotar solo de sí mismo, sin planearlo siquiera, pero otras veces, como aquella, debía esforzarse por captar la atención de Víctor y ser más atrevido.

Preparó la cena, haría una serie de ensaladas y un poco de fruta picada como postre. Debían comer ligero para mantener el ritmo que llevaban, sobre todo él ya que seguía yendo a exhibiciones de patinaje y no podía subir de peso.

Víctor volvió en exactamente 29 minutos y 30 segundos. Yuuri había observado el reloj apenas su esposo había entrado y sonrió al ver que no había perdido la costumbre de ser exacto en las órdenes por cumplir.

—Llegaste puntual.

—Por supuesto que sí.

El ruso se acercó, se veía anhelante por contacto pero cuando Yuuri era el dom, este se daba solo cuando él lo buscaba.

Y no pretendía dárselo aún.

—Ve a poner la mesa. La cena ya está lista.

Se dio la vuelta, escuchó el pucherito de Víctor mientras iba por la comida y sonrió triunfante.

Se aseguraría de que esa noche su esposo desease tocarlo hasta la desesperación.

Cenaron conversando de cualquier cosa. La mirada de Víctor seguía anhelante ante él, casi escuchaba a su esposo pensando en todo lo que harían una vez entrasen a la habitación, sin saber que las cosas empeoraban cada vez que hablaba de su pupilo.

—Yo lavaré los platos. Por mientras tú ve a la habitación y espérame allí —dijo, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Desnudo? —preguntó Víctor, parándose tan rápido que la silla hizo un ruido estridente al moverse.

—¿De qué otra forma sería? —preguntó de vuelta, sonriendo de medio lado y causando un suspiro en su esposo.

Bien, al menos aún podía provocar esas reacciones en él. El hecho de que Víctor estuviese tan entusiasmado con la idea de tener sexo esa noche era algo bueno, significaba que no era una causa perdida y eso calmó un poco su desesperación interna.

Dejó todo listo, el nerviosismo peleando con los celos en su pecho mientras iba a la habitación. Tenía que ser seductor, encontrar esa parte de sí mismo que había logrado atraer a Víctor hacia él, demostrarle que aunque ya no necesitaba entrenarlo, podía seguir manteniendo su vista en él y no en otras personas.

Él era el único que podía satisfacer a Víctor, y se aseguraría de demostrarlo esa noche.

Encontró a Víctor recostado en la cama mirando su anillo. Esa imagen logró remover su corazón, la felicidad con la que su esposo aún miraba aquel amuleto logró conmoverlo, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía hacer eso y el gesto provocó una cálida nostalgia.

Apenas entró, el rostro de su esposo se giró hacia él, su mirada se iluminó y apareció una sonrisa de corazón.

—¡Yuuri! Ya estoy listo para ti, me preparé en el baño —Víctor se sentó sobre la cama mientras él se acercaba—. No sabía si querías usar algo más así que dejé todo sobre la cama, hay unas esposas que no hemos prob...

Lo interrumpió con un beso, la necesidad de sentir su boca contra la suya lo embargó y terminaron cayendo sobre la cama, Víctor debajo de él mientras se besaban en una pasión que iba en aumento.

Nunca había dejado de adorar la boca de Víctor. La lengua moviéndose por cada rincón de su cavidad, esa aspereza húmeda, atrayente de esta cuando tocaba la propia, con timidez al principio hasta unirse a una danza que dejaba a ambos sin aliento.

Besarlo era una experiencia más que un acto. Sentir su boca devorando, como si quisiera memorizar cada recoveco de su cavidad provocaba un vórtice de emociones, sintió un cosquilleo en la yema de sus dedos ante el deseo de tocar más.

Sentía el cuerpo divinamente desnudo de Víctor bajo él, ambos poniéndose duros con facilidad, producto de las tres semanas de abstinencia que llevaban.

Cuando las manos de Víctor se deslizaron bajo su ropa, tocando sin control, apartando cada rincón disponible hasta colarse bajo sus pantalones, cortó el beso.

—Pon las manos bajo tu espalda —ordenó, observando la lujuria en las pupilas dilatadas de Víctor—. Sin manos, Víctor, no puedes tocarme hoy.

Se sentó en la cama otra vez, tomando las esposas que Víctor había dejado sobre la mesita de noche. Se veían bastante firmes a pesar de que eran de esas esposas que no utilizaban llave, por lo que serían fácil de sacar si es que lo necesitaba.

—¿No podré tocarte? —Víctor lucía decepcionado, obedeciéndolo en el acto—. ¡Pero Iuuri! ¿y así cómo disfrutaré?

—Primero necesito algo de ti. Si lo cumples, te dejaré tocarme —respondió, pellizcando sus nalgas para provocar un quejido de dolor.

—¿Qué es?

Sonrió ante la pregunta, respondiendo con un beso que rápidamente se convirtió en un camino descendente desde su cuello, el sabor de su piel se impregnaba en sus labios, el aroma inundaba sus fosas nasales como un bálsamo seductor, la fragancia masculina de Víctor era un afrodisiaco en potencia.

Hacía tiempo que no podía degustar apropiadamente el cuerpo de su esposo. Víctor era un regalo para su cama, cada músculo estaba firme donde correspondía y saber que solo él podía hacer eso reconfortó esa extraña posesividad que lo invadía.

Nadie podía sentirse amargado cuando podía pasar la lengua por los abdominales de Víctor Nikiforov.

Besó cada rincón a su disposición, mientras bajaba al lugar que realmente le interesaba. La mirada de Víctor iba encendiéndose con cada tacto, sus ojos eran ventanas de la lujuria que lo embargaba y cuando al fin tocó su erección con su boca, un gruñido sexy escapó de los labios del ruso.

—Yuuri...

—Víctor, nunca dejas de ser hermoso para mí —dijo de pronto pasando la lengua lentamente por su miembro mientras el ruso jadeaba—. Eres brillante como nadie lo es.

Escuchó otro gemido y una plegaria en ruso que ya era capaz de comprender. Sabía bien que su esposo era débil a los cumplidos, se derretía cada vez que le decía algo que acariciase su ego.

—Hoy usaste esa camiseta turquesa tan ajustada —comenzó a dejar una serie de besitos en su piel, ya podía ver la punta del glande soltando una gota y eso que recién estaban comenzando—. No pude dejar de mirarte en todo el día, robaste la mirada de todos en la pista.

—Yuuri, por favor —gimió Víctor, sus pies se retorcían un poco ante el contacto, pudo ver cómo encogía los dedos—. Quiero tocarte.

—Lo sé —respondió con sencillez dirigiendo su lengua al fin a la punta y provocando tal gemido que logró hacerlo sonreír—. Pero primero necesito que esta parte esté lista para entrar en mí.

Envolvió toda esa apetecible erección con los labios, soltando un gemido de gusto que dejó a Víctor retorciéndose bajo él. Era adictivo y fascinante, acarició sus testículos con una mano, de vez en cuando la deslizaba hacia su vello púbico y tiraba suavemente de este, disfrutando de cada sonido que emitía su amado.

Succionó con suavidad, saboreando el líquido preseminal, sintiendo aquel aroma masculino y atrayente de Víctor mientras este gemía ronco bajo sus toques, desesperándose por no ser capaz de dejarse llevar.

Lo necesitaba duro, grande, erguido y húmedo. Necesitaba a su esposo al borde del colapso, quería ver su glande brillando de saliva, a punto de explotar de placer.

Intentó no respirar por un rato, para introducir toda su extensión lentamente en su interior. En el momento en que lo hizo, los gemidos de Víctor se transformaron bajo su toque llenando la habitación, sentía el pálpito seductor de su pene dentro de su boca y sabía que estaba usando todo su autocontrol para aguantarse, porque si se corría en ese momento el castigo que llegaría sería peor.

Aunque francamente, Yuuri ya no creía que a su esposo le afectase la abstinencia. Había tenido el control por tres semanas y ni siquiera lo había tocado.

O simplemente ya no lo deseaba lo suficiente.

—¡Ah! Yuuri, Yuuri... por favor déjame correrme —Víctor sonaba desesperado, sus ojos gritaban por un orgasmo.

—Primero debo correrme yo —respondió, irguiéndose al fin a pesar de la lujuria de Víctor—. Además, ¿no quieres hacerlo dentro mío?

Se sacó la camiseta ante la mirada atenta de su esposo. La verdad es que seguía nervioso, necesitaba ser mejor, desesperar a Víctor hasta que solo pudiese pensar en él y nadie más, pero nunca había destacado como dominante.

Se puso de pie para deslizar sus pantalones fuera de su cuerpo. Fue a propósito el hecho de que se pusiera de espaldas, elevando sus nalgas y bajando lentamente las prendas, dando a Víctor la visual perfecta de su cuerpo desnudo. En ese momento agradecía no haber descuidado su dieta y seguir teniendo la musculatura de un patinador, porque sabía que eso le daría la seguridad suficiente para seguir.

Cuando se volteó, la mirada de su amado era tan fiera como la de un animal. Sabía que, si este tuviese el control en ese momento, lo tomaría por horas hasta saciarse, dejando su cuerpo lleno de marcas y de aquel dolor mudo del sexo rudo.

Sonrió de medio lado, debía ser Eros otra vez, seducir a ese sueño de esposo que esperaba por él, encantarlo con cada movimiento y palabra que saliese de sus labios.

—Vitya, ¿aún me deseas?

Subió a la cama otra vez, gateando sobre su esposo para quedar frente a él. Sus erecciones se rozaron, provocando que el ruso gruñese alzando su cadera en busca de más contacto y fallando cuando se alejó a propósito.

—Más que nunca.

—No pareciera, creo que esta noche no te dejaré correrte si no me convences.

Vio la expresión sorprendida ante el regaño disfrazado, pero rápidamente se volteó para no observar su rostro, quedando sobre Víctor pero de espaldas hacia él.

Coló sus piernas entre las de su esposo, abriéndolas para luego agacharse y rozar sus nalgas contra la erección de este. Bastó con sentir su glande una vez contra su ano para escuchar otro jadeo desesperado de Víctor, sus piernas crispándose por la necesidad de impulsarse a tocar más.

—Yuuri, quiero entrar en ti —gimoteó Víctor, logrando que lo mirase. Aún tenía las manos atadas bajo él, sabía que de lo contrario este ya se habría tirado sobre él—. Te deseo, te amo... Debí demostrártelo más, no dejaré de hacerlo... Por favor...

Lo observó un momento, eran ojos anhelantes, calientes por sentirlo. Víctor estaba cerca de colapsar, solo necesitaba llevarlo un poco más lejos esa noche.

Sonrió de medio lado, volviendo a inclinarse para rozar esa extensa erección entre sus nalgas. Comenzó un vaivén que pronto desesperó a su esposo, frotándose húmedo contra su pene, sintiendo ese anhelo por introducirse en él, pero sin ser capaz de lograrlo debido a sus ataduras. 

—Se siente tan bien, podría correrme solo con esto —gimoteó, llevando una mano a su propia erección para comenzar a complacerse. La verdad es que estaba demasiado cerca.

—Yuuri, por favor...

Siguió masturbándose, ignorando los gimoteos y pedidos de Víctor. Estaba tan cerca, llevaba tantos días sin recibir placer, siendo ignorado por su esposo sin poder saciar su libido.

Se volteó en el último momento, dejando de tocar la erección de Víctor. El ruso estaba casi fuera de sí, su rostro, cuello y pecho rojos por la excitación, su erección se veía dolorosa y húmeda debido a la reciente fricción. No hizo falta más que esa imagen y acelerar el ritmo para terminar corriéndose, su semen saliendo como pistilos blancos contra su mano, cayendo parte en el cuerpo de su esposo.

Fue una dicha para su cuerpo liberar algo de la frustración sexual que sentía. Soltó un suspiro quebrado, aún no era suficiente para calmar su deseo pero al menos podía pensar con la cabeza fría, a diferencia del ser que se encontraba bajo él.

—Yuuri —la voz sonó como un gruñido, parecía una advertencia y algo en ello logró estremecerlo, Víctor siempre había sido un Amo por naturaleza a diferencia de él.

—Todavía pierdo el control cuando siento esto cerca de mí —pasó una mano por la sensible erección, las caderas impulsándose para sentir más tacto—. Ahora se ve tan dolorosa, no me gusta eso, sobre todo por el placer que me ha enseñado...

Su mano tenía suficientes rastros de semen para funcionar como lubricante. Llevó un dedo hacia abajo, tanteando su entrada para comenzar a prepararse ante los ojos hambrientos de Víctor.

No le gustaba prepararse a sí mismo tanto como disfrutaba de la forma en que su esposo lo hacía, pero no dejaría que tomara el control hasta que estuviese por completo desesperado.

Gimió cuando su dedo entró, soltando suspiros de aire para calmar el incómodo, aunque tenue dolor. Cerró los ojos y levantó más la cabeza, buscando mostrarse por completo mientras se preparaba sobre Víctor, dedo tras dedo en un intento de poder recibirlo con toda la fuerza que este tenía atrapada en sus caderas.

—Ya estás listo —gimoteó Víctor al ver cómo entraba el tercer dedo con facilidad—. Déjame follarte ahora.

—Eso suena a una orden, Vitya —respondió, mordiéndose el labio. Qué tonto debía verse así, pero pareció funcionar para su esposo—. Y creo que hoy soy yo quien da las órdenes. No te moverás hasta que yo te lo diga.

—Yuuri, ya entendí mi lección —la voz del ruso era una mezcla de puchero y gemido—. Y créeme que no volverá a pasar.

—¿Qué cosa no volverá a pasar? —preguntó, sintiendo el cuerpo helado de un segundo a otro. Oh no. Esperaba que no confesase alguna infidelidad en ese momento, porque tenía una tijera demasiado cerca y no respondería a sus actos.

—¡No volveré a dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin hacerte el amor! —gimoteó Víctor, pataleando de frustración. No se esperaba un berrinche tan poco digno en ese momento—. No es justo, los dos estábamos colapsados de trabajo, todos los días llegabas agotado y no quería exigirte más. Me contuve para no hacerte llegar más cansado a la pista, pero fui un tonto.

—Mmm... no. Creo que no es suficiente aún.

—Soy un tonto. Tenerte en mi cama cada noche y no follarte es un desperdicio, lo sé —Víctor seguía en modo drama, su rostro intentando ser inocente no funcionaba cuando tenía una evidentemente dolorosa erección—, te he deseado cada día desde que te conocí.

Por un momento sintió cómo se sonrojaba ante eso y estuvo a punto de ceder. Víctor sonaba sincero, pero bien era cierto que estaba necesitado en ese momento y podía decirlo porque necesitaba correrse con desesperación.

Pero... si tanto lo deseaba como decía ¿qué había pasado con esa abstinencia? ¿y cómo podía ser que coincidiese con la llegada de ese idiota de Eric? Yuuri siempre había intentando controlar ese lado celoso y posesivo que tenía, la última vez que se le había escapado de las manos había terminado con Víctor antes de sacar la plata en el Grand Prix, y había aprendido de ello para no volver a repetirlo.

Pero algo en su cabeza le decía que Eric no era el problema en la ecuación. El problema era el miedo de perder el amor de Víctor, de que su atención ya no le perteneciese y las cosas se enfriaran lentamente hasta que un día el ruso llegase anunciando que el amor ya se había acabado y había encontrado algo más interesante que hacer, o a alguien más interesante con quien compartir sus noches.

Alguien que bien podría ser ese vivaracho y atrevido joven que le coqueteaba cada día en la pista, o algún otro hombre por ahí que no conociese aún.

Volvió a envolver la erección de Víctor, provocando más gemidos de su parte. Se posicionó sobre él, comenzando a alinear la punta contra su entrada dilatada y lista para recibirlo.

La mera presión logró que soltase el aire en forma de jadeo. Quería sentarse en él de una estocada y sentir toda su extensión abriendo su cuerpo, pero debía hacer una última advertencia antes de perderse por completo.

—Vitya, ya he olvidado cómo se siente tenerte dentro de mí —dijo, con un suave puchero en los labios. Sabía qué hacer o decir para despertar el lado más instintivo de su esposo—. Solo quiero estar un buen rato así, que mi cuerpo recuerde a quién pertenece… ¿podrás resistirlo?

Víctor tenía la boca ligeramente abierta al observarlo, embobado por la voz suave que utilizó. Recibió un entusiasmado asentimiento, podía ver los brazos tensos bajo su espalda y supo que estaban así por su necesidad de tocarlo.

Al recibir esa respuesta, sonrió. Era suficiente con ello, por lo que de un movimiento se sentó sobre esa erección que lo esperaba, sintiendo cada centímetro de su piel expandirse alrededor, la sensación resultó tan abrumadora que se corrió en el acto por segunda vez, gimiendo con los ojos cerrados, sentía las lágrimas de dicha llegar a sus ojos, demasiado tímidas para caer.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Sus muñecas dolían, tirantes debido a toda la fuerza que aplicaba para liberarse. Estaba desesperado por soltar esas esposas que le impedían tocar ese deslumbrante y seductor ser que estaba sobre él, saltando alegremente sobre su erección como si no hubiera mañana, el semen pintaba su vientre como esquirlas fruto del placer.

Víctor no tenía idea de qué había hecho. Estaba en una mezcla de castigo y sueño a la vez, podía disfrutar y desear a su amado esposo con cada sube y baja de este, pero le estaba prohibido dejarse llevar.

Se sentía como un tonto desesperado mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba evocar cualquier imagen no erótica para retrasar su orgasmo.

Era la primera vez desde que habían comenzado su vida sexual que deseaba con desesperación cambiar de roles. Si tan solo fuese él el Amo en ese momento, tomaría a Yuuri con fuerza una y otra vez esa misma noche, se aseguraría de no dejar pasar otra vez tanto tiempo sin hacer el amor.

Y no es que no lo hubiese deseado. Pasó noches mirándolo anhelante mientras se cambiaba de ropa o salía de la ducha, pero la expresión agotada de su Yuuri siempre lo frenaba, sabía en carne propia lo agotador que podía ser el dar exhibiciones de patinaje mientras se era entrenador y no quiso poner más carga a los hombros de su esposo, menos considerando que no era precisamente delicado a la hora de tener sexo.

—Víctor, se siente tan grande dentro de mí…

La voz jadeante de Yuuri era un sueño, gemía su nombre sin control, saltando sobre él y provocando descarga tras descarga de placer, sus cuerpos desnudos brillaban por el sudor, la humedad contra la que chocaban era un estímulo excitante, porque cada sonido iba acompañado de esta.

Estaba perdido en el Eros que evocaba Yuuri. Quería soltarse de una vez o encontrar la forma de que se saciara pronto, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportar esa sensación sin explotar en un orgasmo.

Y si había algo que lo hacía estremecerse, eran los castigos de Yuuri. 

No es que temiese un par de azotes, Yuuri nunca había sido así. Era él quien provocaba dolor en su esposo para llevarlo al placer, así como para castigar una falta si era necesario. En cambio Yuuri… 

Sus castigos solían ser como aquel: desesperarlo hasta la locura, ignorarlo por días o negarle el contacto.

Y Víctor era débil ante los tres.

Escuchó un gemido desesperado, ese tono solo significaba una cosa y cuando su esposo se apretó contra él, entregándose al orgasmo justo frente a sus ojos sintió que enloquecería.

La humedad fría del semen contra su vientre no le importaba. Daba igual que estuviese manchado de este, atado sin poder moverse mientras veía a Yuuri culminar, todo lo que sentía era ese dolor propagándose por todas partes al no poder dejarse llevar él también en el cuerpo de su amado.

El cuerpo apretado del japonés resultaba demasiado excitante. El calor del orgasmo se acercaba y solo podía limitarse a ver cómo Yuuri seguía jadeante sobre él, impulsando sus manos en sus caderas para seguir penetrandose. Sus gemidos sonaban necesitados, como si no fuese suficiente cada acto que hacían y eso lo impulsó a provocar un último intento de recuperar el control.

—Yuuri —su voz salió ronca, gruesa de deseo. Los ojos perdidos de su esposo se clavaron en él.

Su tono había sonado como una advertencia, el tono que solía usar cuando daba órdenes se perdió en la desesperación de su voz, Yuuri lo miró completamente vulnerable y algo en su sonrisa triunfal le hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio. Sea lo que sea que pretendía su esposo, al parecer lo había logrado.

—Vitya, te he llevado hasta el límite —Yuuri salió de él, provocando un gruñido de protesta de su parte. Su voz sonaba otra vez como él, suave y hasta tímida incluso—. Creo que necesitaba descargar un poco algunas cosas…

—Yuuri —volvió a decir, su voz saliendo demandante. Yuuri alzó la mirada, había comenzado a desatarlo y ya podía mover más las manos—. Necesito…

No esperó recibir un beso, menos uno tan suave. Yuuri sonreía con la mirada, como si hubiese realizado una travesura y estuviese satisfecho con esta. Se sintió perdido cuando comenzó a acomodarse bajo él, tirando de su brazo para que se posicionara mejor, sus piernas aprisionaron su cintura para atraerlo otra vez a su interior.

Yuuri soltó una retahíla de palabras en japonés cuando volvió a recibirlo. Un jadeo escapó de sus propios labios al tenerlo así, apegado a su cuerpo bajo él, su pene clavado en su interior sin recibir ninguna orden que le permitiese moverse.

—Extrañé esto… —murmuró Yuuri contra su oído, aún completamente quieto—. Pensé que ya no me deseabas.

—¿Cómo es posible que pienses eso? —preguntó, sus latidos estaban acelerados, la erección dolía de tantos estímulos—. Eres el hombre más sexy de la tierra, jamás querría estar con otro.

—Estuviste semanas sin tocarme, mientras recibías coqueteos de otros frente a mí —la voz de Yuuri salió ligera, seductora como un manto cálido sobre su oreja—. Estaba preocupado, pensé que ya me habías dejado atrás y la idea de buscar otro sexy ruso con el cual casarme no me agradaba demasiado…

Bufó al escuchar eso, los celos comenzaron a alojarse en su estómago en un santiamén. ¿Cómo que su Yuuri estaba pensando en buscar a otro? La sola idea logró despertar ese lado posesivo que lo embargaba cada vez que pensaba en su esposo alejándose de él.

—Te amarraría a la cama y te follaría toda una semana para recordarte todos los orgasmos que puedo provocarte. —Alzó la cabeza para mirar a Yuuri, el cual volvía a tener una sonrisa coqueta y desafiante—. Si alguna vez siquiera llegas a pensar en dejarme, al menos permíteme luchar por ti.

—¿En serio? Pensé que no te importaría, después de todo no eres el único hombre al que podría seducir.

No entendía por qué Yuuri le decía esas cosas, era evidente que su esposo estaba intentando ponerlo celoso y aunque sabía que era a propósito, estaba cayendo por completo en la provocación, porque los celos quemaban en su cuerpo al pensar que su Yuuri podría alejarse de sus brazos para irse con un enigmático y despreciable hombre sin rostro en su mente.

Aunque rápidamente pudo ponerle un rostro a este, fue involuntario pero con solo pensarlo logró que se le helara la sangre.

¿Acaso Yuuri no pasaba casi todo el día con Yurio? Desde que había comenzado a dirigir sus entrenamientos, salían juntos, iban a viajes juntos cuando Yura competía e incluso pasaban tiempo en el departamento del otro, a Víctor le daba igual cuando Yura aparecía en casa y se lanzaba al sofá a jugar videojuegos o molestar a su esposo, en su mente seguía siendo aquel niño de quince años que rivalizaba con su Yuuri.

Pero hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser un niño. Hacía tiempo que creció y terminó siendo más alto que él, su voz se volvió ronca, seductora, y la apariencia de vándalo solo aumentó sus atractivos. 

En el auto, Yuuri se había alterado cuando había comparado a su pupilo con Yurio. Tal vez…

¿Habría sido muy descuidado? ¿tendría que competir ahora por el amor de su Yuuri? quizás eso estaba intentando decirle su esposo, la razón por la que actuaba pensativo y repentinamente desafiante podría ser aquella y ese miedo lo desesperó más que la excitación al borde del culmine.

Sintió un apretón contra su miembro, provocando otro jadeo ahogado de su parte, Yuuri se veía feliz con sus resultados, debía ser evidente por su ceño fruncido y el calor de su cuerpo que estaba al límite.

—Sabes, creo que tienes razón —dijo Yuuri de pronto, apretando otra vez para dejarlo ver estrellas ante cada movimiento—. Si de verdad quieres luchar por mí, podríamos hacer un switch y demostrarlo.

La palabra fue similar al sonido del chasquido de una puerta.

Una puerta que tenía apertura al mismo cielo, porque apenas Víctor escuchó ese cambio de roles se movió contra Yuuri, saliendo un poco de su interior para volver a clavarse fuerte, duro, profundo.

Desde allí no hubo forma de parar. Irguiéndose, lo tomó de las caderas para impulsarse más fuerte. Comenzó a penetrarlo sin un segundo de descanso, el cuerpo de Yuuri se sacudía en un sube y baja arrastrando las sábanas, gimiendo incoherencias mientras el sonido de sus pieles chocando y los gemidos de ambos colapsaron la habitación.

Eso era lo que Yuuri quería, podía verlo. Su rostro era uno complacido, perdido en el absoluto deseo mientras él se desesperaba por sentirlo, por clavarse más fuerte y manosear cada rincón a su disposición.

Rasguñó la curva de su cintura, logrando que Yuuri se estirara de forma sexy bajo su cuerpo, mostrando esas curvas que solo él podía disfrutar. Yuuri era único, jamás se había sentido tan perdido por alguien como se había sentido cuando lo conoció y aquel sentimiento no parecía menguar con el tiempo.

El orgasmo estaba a punto de estallar y no perdió el tiempo para inclinarse sobre él y comenzar a besar su cuello, sujetando sus manos contra el colchón para que no se moviera. Chupetones y mordiscos le siguieron, marcó cada área de su piel como si fuese un adolescente desesperado por sexo, queriendo que el cuerpo de su esposo delatara que había estado con él y nadie más.

Era tan malditamente feliz. Yuuri gemía su nombre, llevaba un anillo en su dedo que pertenecía a ambos… Vivían juntos y cada día se levantaban a hacer lo que más les gustaba en el mundo.

No iba a poner en riesgo esa felicidad.

Cuando el orgasmo llegó, fue tan aliviador que terminó cargando todo su peso en Yuuri. La satisfacción fue abrumante, su mente se perdió en el espacio por unos segundos antes de volver en sí, controlando su respiración mientras su pene seguía bombeando el orgasmo dentro de Yuuri.

Se quedó un buen rato de esa forma, intentando que su ritmo cardiaco y respiración volviesen a la normalidad. El interior de Yuuri estaba húmedo, y ya podía sentir cómo su esperma salía por todas partes, por lo que se retiró de su interior haciendo un gesto de incomodidad.

Cuando logró levantar la vista para mirar a su esposo, este no lo miraba. Lucía sonrojado y nervioso, lo que sea que pensaba antes de empezar al parecer volvía a acosar su mente y se decidió por tocar el tema de una vez por todas.

—Yuuri. Dime qué estás pensando —susurró, llevando una mano a su mentón para que lo mirase. 

—Llevamos dos años casados… Dos más juntos antes de eso —murmuró el japonés—. No dejo de pensar en que eventualmente los matrimonios se enfrían y las parejas comienzan a buscar aquella chispa que perdieron en otras personas…

Se congeló sobre él, mirando alarmado los gestos de su Yuuri, la forma en que evitaba su mirada… Sentía que era una confirmación de lo que había pensado anteriormente y frente a eso, solo había una cosa que hacer.

Se levantó de la cama con gesto mecánico, comenzando a buscar su ropa para comenzar a vestirse ante la mirada sorprendida de Yuuri.

—¿V-Víctor?

Ignoró el llamado, poniéndose la ropa interior y buscando la camiseta. Tenía que defender el amor que tenía hacia su esposo.

—¡Víctor! te estoy hablando —Yuuri estaba sentado en la cama ahora, observando preocupado cómo se vestía—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Iré a defender tu honor, Yuuri —declaró seguro, poniéndose la camiseta—. Entiendo lo que quisiste decirme con esto y creeme que lucharé por ti. No dejaré que te arrebaten de mi lado frente a mis ojos, aunque tenga que explicárselo a Yurio a golpes.

—¿Qué?

—¡Lo que escuchaste! Yuuri, eres mi vida y amor —se acercó a él, tomando sus manos. Dios, estaba tan enamorado de ese hombre—. Si quieres fugarte con él porque no te he puesto la atención que mereces, entonces te demostraré lo que puedo hacer por ti.

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando. ¿Cuándo he dicho yo que quiero fugarme con Yura? 

—¡Y le dices Yura! ¡Justo frente a mis ojos!

—Víctor, no sé de qué hablas —Yuuri lucía confundido—. Pero lo que sea que estés pensando no vayas a casa de Yurio. No quiero que vuelvas con un ojo morado por pensar estupideces.

Hizo un sonido de dolor, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—¿Crees que él podría ganarme cuando es tu amor el que está en juego? ¡Yuuri!

—No seas idiota, no es mi amor el que está en juego aquí, es el tuyo. Yo sí te he sido fiel en cuerpo y alma —ahora había una pizca de molestia en su mirar—. Además no es que lo crea. Estoy absolutamente seguro de que Yura te ganaría en una pelea. Por favor no vayas a hacer el ridículo allí, menos ahora que está enojado porque le prohibí el sexo.

—¡Lo admites! —Apuntó con un dedo acusador, su mundo derrumbándose.

—¡Le prohibí el sexo con Otabek antes de las competencias! —estalló Yuuri, dándole un ligero zape en la cabeza—. ¿Acaso se te olvidó que tiene novio?

Puede que haya obviado ese pequeño detalle… Y no tan pequeño, que había visto a Otabek en las duchas y vaya que se había sorprendido. Yura comía bastante bien.

—Bueno… Tú tienes esposo.

—Curioso que seas tú quien dice eso cuando lo único que haces es coquetear con ese tonto frente a mí y a todos en la pista —refutó Yuuri enojado, parándose de la cama para comenzar a vestirse—. Ahí se te olvidó que tenías esposo.

Ahora era él el perdido.

—¿Qué idiota? 

—No te hagas el tonto.

—Yuuri, no entiendo…. —la revelación llegó de golpe—. ¿Eric? ¿él?

Yuuri soltó un bufido al escuchar ese nombre, logrando que sonriera al escucharlo.

—¡Iuuri! no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, mis ojos están puestos solo en ti.

Otro silencio en respuesta, Yuuri había entrado en la faceta “ignorar a Víctor” y tuvo que emplear todas sus tácticas desarrolladas en esos años de casados para salir de esa.

Se acercó a Yuuri el cual ya se encontraba con la camiseta puesta y, tomándolo desde las piernas, lo levantó con un solo movimiento.

—¡Bájame! —Yuuri se retorció intentando zafarse mientras lo llevaba risueño hasta la cama—. Eres un tonto, Víctor.

—Pero soy tu tonto —dejó una fuerte nalgada en su trasero, era difícil no hacerlo cuando lo tenía a centímetros de su cara—. Y creo que debo recordarte ahora lo mucho que te amo.

Lo soltó sobre la cama, Yuuri lucía sonrojado y molesto. Su gesto resultaba adorable, aunque cada vez que volteaba la cara para no mirarlo le dolía un poco el corazón, supo que era hora de mimar un rato a su esposo.

—¿Por qué no te vas donde Eric y me dejas en paz? Seguro que él estaría encantado con tu cariño.

—Wow, alguien entró a la zona pasivo-agresiva.

Yuuri bufó, sin mirarlo aún. 

Se subió sobre él, comenzando a dejar besitos en su rostro. Yuuri celoso era adorable, aunque se sintió culpable por ponerlo inseguro. No volvería a pasar, se aseguraría de entregarle todo el amor que merecía cada día para que no entraran ideas raras en su cabeza, debería estar agradecido de que no lo había dejado, la última vez que los celos lo habían embargado había terminado con él en su primer Grand Prix juntos, pensó que se moriría cuando ocurrió.

—Eres el esposo más sexy y hermoso que existe en la tierra —comenzó, besando con ternura, deslizando sus manos con lentitud erótica por su cuerpo—. No hay nadie que se te compare.

Yuuri volvió a mirarlo, atento a sus palabras pero con la reticencia en su mirar.

—Es la verdad. Te amo, mi lindo Yuuri. Por favor no vuelvas a pensar en lo contrario, solo tengo ojos para ti y nadie más. Te lo demostraré ahora mismo si quieres.

—Hace tres semanas que no lo hacíamos —murmuró Yuuri en respuesta, mirando avergonzado hacia otra parte—. El mismo tiempo que comenzaste a entrenarlo… Pensé que tal vez sentías que la magia se había acabado y como es más joven y entusiasta que yo…

—Es un niño para mí. Entiende que estoy perdido por ti desde que te me lanzaste encima borracho pidiendo que fuese tu entrenador. 

—Yura también es un niño para mí —dijo Yuuri, mirándolo otra vez con la diversión en su rostro. Al parecer había comenzado a relajarse y en parte sintió alivio de que su Yuuri le creyese—. No puedo creer que te pusieras celoso de él.

—Es distinto, tú eres adorable y sería estúpido si te descuidase. Cualquier hombre podría caer ante tus encantos incluyendo a Yura. Además de niño no tiene nada desde hace tiempo.

Yuuri rio bajito, ese sonido pareció iluminar la habitación logrando que se contagiara a él mismo. Las risas se escaparon de ambos, conscientes de que habían actuado como idiotas celosos cuando solo tenían ojos para el otro.

Cuando las risas pararon, siguieron conversando y dándose mimos en la cama. La calefacción permitía que no pasasen frío mientras se dedicaban tiempo de calidad juntos, había extrañado la sensación de la piel desnuda de Yuuri junto a él, la satisfacción de un orgasmo era sublime cuando venía acompañada de su esposo.

Comenzó a deslizar sus manos lentamente por el cuerpo de este mientras escuchaba cómo había logrado encontrar un destino turístico interesante al cual escapar en el próximo Grand Prix, sus ojos estaban fijos en los movimientos de sus labios, la yema de sus dedos acariciando lentamente la curva de su cintura.

La sangre comenzó a calentarse otra vez. Yuuri era sexy como solo él podía, y verlo recostado sobre la cama, su trasero respingado apuntando hacia el techo, listo para recibir unos azotes…

—¿Me estás escuchando? 

—Sí —respondió, su mirada fija en los glúteos de Yuuri—. Tienes toda mi atención.

Se estiró en la cama para acercarse y dejar una certera nalgada, la cual resonó atrayente en la habitación, vibrando entre los dos de aquella forma primitiva en que ambos se extendían.

No era mucho lo que necesitaba. Bastó un aleteo de pestañas sumiso de su esposo para saber que estaban en sintonía, la noche era larga para seguir perdiéndose en el cuerpo del otro y así compensar todo el tiempo que no habían consumado su amor.

—Creo que es hora de que recibas tu castigo por tentarme de esa forma —dijo, arrodillándose en la cama y mirando a Yuuri desde arriba—. Abre la boca.

Sonrió perverso, contagiando la expresión al japonés. Adoraba la forma en que se arrodillaba, la postura entregada, devota de su alma al recibirlo.

Adoraba las miradas sumisas y dominantes, los besos desenfrenados, los castigos y azotes dados y recibidos.

Adoraba a Yuuri, y su eterno sube y baja de sorpresas, la vida que habían elegido se impregnaba en cada poro de su ser y cuando sintió su deliciosa lengua rodeándolo, el suspiro que escapó de sus labios fue uno de absoluta dicha.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todo el mundo! un Os para animar el día, tenía ganas de escribir una escena así y la dejé salir, espero la disfruten a pesar de ser puro nopor. Este capítulo fue beteado por Asgaya-chan <3  
Para quien quiera más noticias de las historias, hay un grupo de facebook: KatsudonKo no fanfics  
Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
